wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Yummy Yummy (1998 video)
"Yummy Yummy (re-recording)" is a re-recording video over the original Yummy Yummy. It was released in 1998. They have done a few re-recorded songs on the video''. The song list will show you what songs weren't re-recorded, marked with an asterisk.'' The video was re-released in 2012 in the US and Canada by NCircle Entertainment.''' Plot The Wiggles introduce themselves and Paul the Cook. Paul has some hot potatoes, cold spaghetti, and mashed bananas. *'Song 1': Hot Potato *'Song 2': D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favorite Dinosaur) Anthony introduces the song about an old steam train and asks everyone to follow along. *'Song 3': PufferbIllies – a pufferbilly is a kind of train. Captain Feathersword does a dance that Henry showed him. The Wiggles want to do it too. *'Song 4': Henry's Dance* Greg comments on how there are many places you can walk or run to. Dorothy is walking and eating some roses. Captain Feathersword is running to his pirate ship. Henry walks to the ocean to have a swim. Wags is running to get some bones. Jeff is sleepwalking. Greg leaves Jeff leaving and goes after him. *'Song 5': Walk* Anthony is with four children playing with coloured dough and tells the good things about what to do with dough, like hammering. *'Song 6': Joannie Works With One Hammer* On the number 5, everyone's nodding their heads! Then everyone "goes to sleep" and wakes up from that, except for Jeff. Anthony asks the kids to help wake Jeff up. 1, 2, 3, Wake Up Jeff! Jeff gets up and bounces around making monkey sounds. Anthony asks what he is doing. Jeff says he's doing a monkey dance. *'Song 7': The Monkey Dance The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword are making crunchy munchy honey cakes, and spell out the different ingredients. Get an apron and a parent to help you when you make these. *'Song 8': Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes* Greg and the wiggles are going to get ready for the song, but first they need to get into their shaking clothes. They go behind a partition and come out dressed like Elvis. Each one sounds off that they have their shaking clothes. *'Song 9': Shaky Shaky* *'Song 10a': Teddy Bear Hug (Australian version)* *'Song 10b': Wigglemix (British and American versions) Also known as Wigglemix, the longest and loudest song in the set. Look for visits from the Mexican iguanas, Henry's underwater big band friends, and Dorothy the Dinosaur. Halfway through the mix, it changes to It's a Pirate Party on the Good Ship Feathersword. There are many ways to say hello. Each of the Wiggles say hello in a different language. In Hebrew, they say "Havenu shalom alechem." *'Song 11': Havenu Shalom Alechem *'Song 12': I am a Dancer* – Greg lead sings this one, while the other wiggles do ballet moves running across in the background. *'Song 13a': Numbers Rhumba (Australian Version) *'Song 13b': Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! (Puppets) (American & UK versions) The Wiggles and Paul the Cook are making fruit salad. Everyone's dressed in chef uniforms as well. Greg says to get a grown-up to help. He asks how everyone's doing. Anthony and Murray have been peeling apples and tossing grapes. Then it's Jeff's turn. Jeff announces he's just peeled a banana as he flops open a banana. Everyone says "Beauty, mate!" *'Song 14': Fruit Salad Closing credits played to Henry's Dance featuring clips from this video. *Song 15: Henry's Dance Instrumental Song List #Hot Potato #D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur) #Pufferbillies #Henry's Dance #Walk #Joannie Works with One Hammer #The Monkey Dance #Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes #Shaky Shaky #Teddy Bear Hug (AUS)*/Wigglemix (US and UK) #Havenu Shalom Alechem #I am a Dancer #Greg's Magic Show - Box of Mystery #Numbers Rhumba (AUS)/Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! (Wiggle Puppets) (US and UK) #Fruit Salad #Henry's Dance (Instrumental) Deleted Songs #Fais Do Do #Dorothy's Birthday Party (Short Story) Deleted Scenes *Jeff and Wags introduce Teddy Bear Hug *Anthony and Jeff introduce DOROTHY *Greg and Dorothy introduce I Am A Dancer *The Awake Wiggles introduce Fais Do Do Release Dates Australia - April 13, 1998 United States - August 1, 2000 United Kingdom - June 20, 1999 Gallery See here Promo Picture Slideshow TheWigglesinEarly1998PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture Anthonyin1998PromoPicture.jpg|Anthony in promo picture while holding an apple YummyYummy-UKCover.jpg|UK Cover YummyYummy-USADVDCover.jpg|US Cover Trivia *The prologues for "Joannie Works With One Hammer" and "Numbers Rhumba" use the same table set. *"Shaky Shaky" is the only song where the title card is during the prologue and not during the song. *The prologues for "D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favorite Dinosaur)", "Teddy Bear Hug" and "I Am a Dancer" aren't used anymore. Same goes for the epilogues for "Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes" and "Henry's Dance" *Ned and Freya Pike are the only kids who are never seen in any of the songs of this video or "Wiggle Time" except the prologue of "Numbers Rhumba". *In the USA and UK versions Numbers Rhumba and Teddy Bear Hug Are not on the VHS or DVD Because one is a Raffi song while the other was written by David Walden (Except on the 2012 Re-Release). Also See *Wiggle Time (re-recording) References Category:Wiggles videos Category:Re-recorded Category:1998 Category:Let's Wiggle Series Category:Videos that have Crocman Projects logo Category:Re-release Category:DVDs Category:Videos Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:1998 DVDs